


a happy day blown me by the breezes

by DuendeJunior



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, hobbit au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: "What would you need a boat for?", Yuuri asks him. He's cleaning mugs and rearranging bottles, and Victor is a bit distracted by the movement of his fingers. "Victor?"Victor blinks and shakes his head. "What?""What would you need a boat for?"orthe AU where Victor and Yuuri are sweet young hobbits going on a date.





	a happy day blown me by the breezes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutesudon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutesudon/gifts).



> title taken from [Bombadil Goes Boating](http://www.henneth-annun.net/things_view.cfm?thid=287), from The Adventures of Tom Bombadil.  
> Yuuri's clothes inspired by Lauravian's art [here](https://twitter.com/LauLauravian/status/925410064705511426).

"I have a boat."

Victor is one step away from stretching himself over the counter when he says this. Around him, the inn is quiet - the flames are low on the fireplace, almost turned to embers, and the guests who haven't gone upstairs to their rooms are dozing off in their seats. The only ones still mostly awake are him, the proprietors' eldest daughter Mari, who's washing the last dishes in the kitchen... And Yuuri.

Yuuri, the youngest child of the Katsuki family. Yuuri, who has the warmest brown eyes Victor has ever seen in his life. Yuuri, who helps his family at the inn and is the one who knows the secret for that particular brew of ale no one can get anywhere else in the Shire. Yuuri, who still has a bit of trouble believing Victor when he says " _I would fight Old Man Willow all by himself if you wanted me to_ ". Yuuri, who's always so polite and reserved but has a tiny, amused smile for Victor's eyes only.

The exact one he's sporting right now.

"What would you need a boat for?", Yuuri asks him. He's cleaning mugs and rearranging bottles, and Victor is a bit distracted by the movement of his fingers. "Victor?"

Victor blinks and shakes his head. "What?"

"What would you need a boat for?"

He's now wiping down the counter. To help, Victor lets himself be pushed off the counter just a bit and puts his hands on his lap.

"It's fun", he says. "The forest looks extraordinary when seen from a distance. Or under the moonlight."

Yuuri would also look extraordinary under the moonlight, Victor thinks, with a crown of mallorn flowers in his hair. Everyone always looks at Victor and say he's a distinguished young hobbit (some used to say the shade of pale blond hair he inherited from his mother's family is sort of queer, but those voices were drowned by the sheer amount of blond children born to hobbit parents after Mayor Samwise's Elanor came to this world), but Yuuri's loveliness surpasses everything and everyone he's ever known.

There's a tiny frown between Yuuri's ink-black eyebrows. Victor wants to lean forward and soothe it, but if there's an easily spooked creature in the Shire, it's his Yuuri. Besides, the counter is clean and shiny now; Victor doesn't want to ruin Yuuri's hard work.

"Isn't the river too dangerous?", Yuuri asks. He's looking at the glasses and not at Victor. "I know it was a long time ago, but there was that night when Mrs. Frodo's parents drowned. My grandma always said they didn't have much sense; hobbits don't belong near the water."

Victor pouts. He knows of the danger, of course - Mrs. Baggins was his fourth cousin twice removed, and Mr. Baggins was also somewhere on his family tree (Victor hasn't sat down to study it in quite a long time. He should remedy that soon). Her tale was the first thing his father told him when he asked to learn how to build a boat. He's cautious during his outings, he's good at steering, he knows how to prevent a multitude of accidents and how to act when they're not preventable. And most importantly, he's an excellent swimmer.

But it's late and the ale was good, so Victor doesn't really know how to express all that to Yuuri. So he just says, "your grandma never went boating with me". It's quite the childish response, and Victor knows it. It doesn't do much to soften Yuuri's worried expression.

It makes an idea pop into his mind, however.

"... But you could", he says, after a minute or so of silence.

Yuuri stops polishing the mug. Which is good, because Victor knows for a fact it's the sixth time this particular mug is being cleaned in the last fifteen minutes. It's less good that Yuuri looks like he's about to drop it.

"Eeh?", he says. His eyes are wide behind his glasses, his mouth agape in shock. It's undignified and absurdly cute.

Victor leaps out from his seat and stands up, pressing his chest against the counter. "Please, Yuuri. I want to show you how fun boating can be, even for sensible people like you. Remember how Samwise the Brave proved everyone that you can leave home and not come back wrong, but instead more noble and stronger? Let's prove your grandma wrong." He sends a mental apology to the pristine counter as he reaches out and takes hold of Yuuri's wrists, his elbows brushing against the wooden surface. "I promise I won't let any harm come to you."

Time seems to hold its breath as he waits for Yuuri's answer. They stay there, Victor looking at Yuuri's face and Yuuri looking at Victor's hands on his wrists. Victor's back is already complaining about his position, but he doesn't dare move.

Then, Yuuri looks up, and there's a steely glint in Yuuri's eyes that reminds Victor of the swords of the Thain in display at the Great Smials. Yuuri nods.

"Just set the date", Yuuri says.

Victor could kiss him.

"... But please don't say we have to go now", Yuuri continues. "I'm hungry and tired, and you might still be drunk."

"No, of course, who do you take me for", Victor says, standing upright and dusting his jacket and trousers. By heavens, the excitement is going to purge the alcohol so fast from his body he doubts he'll even wake up feeling like shit tomorrow. "We're going to do this right." He pats down his pockets and finds his coin purse. "Are there any vacant rooms tonight? I don't want to cross the Brandywine Bridge all alone."

And there it is again - Yuuri's tiny, amused smile.

"I think there is, but let me ask Mother first."

* * *

The perfect night for their outing, Victor finds out the next day as he pores over the calendar, is in three weeks.

He'd love to put on his best jacket and breeches, run back to Yu-topia right now and tell Yuuri they can meet tonight, but the moon is barely a sliver in the sky and his light play a vital part on Victor's plan. So, he has to settle for marking the date on his diary and going down to uncle Yakov's workshop with his second best jacket and breeches neatly wrapped on a bundle, so he can see Yuuri again tonight after work.

Victor spends the following days in a flurry of activity - he sees that the boat is in excellent condition, he checks with Yuuri if he's amenable to a picnic before their ride (Yuuri is very much amenable to it, but it's with a heavy heart that they come to the conclusion that Mrs. Katsuki's fabled katsudon wouldn't make for a good meal in this particular case), he asks uncle Yakov to give him a few days off so he can prepare everything (which includes going to Hobbiton and getting some mallorn flowers to weave Yuuri the crown he deserves), he has to bribe cousin Yuri so he won't take the boat out without asking and leave Victor hanging (again).

The quality of his craft sees a lot of improvement - Victor doesn't remember the last time uncle Yakov complimented his handiwork in front of so many clients. The downside is that he's also being chided a lot more - in this case, for singing the same three songs all day.

"Love is what's making my work so special, uncle!", he tells Yakov. Yuri, who's at his own table taking measurements for a small wooden chest, looks up just to make a face at him. Yakov fixes him with an irritated look.

"At least learn some new ones!", Yakov says. He hacks off a few inches from a table leg with more vehemence than necessary. "If I wanted to listen to _The Shadow Bride_ every day I'd be at Yu-topia egging on the drunkards!"

Victor can't help blush a little when his uncle mentions Yu-topia. He doesn't stop his singing, but he does make a concentrated effort to diversify his repertoire (and he's taken aback by his aunt Lilia's knowledge of old Hobbit poetry).

And, at last, the day comes.

He and Yuuri had agreed to meet at the Brandywine Bridge and from there get to where Victor keeps his boat. Most days, Victor would walk there, but today he's finally wearing his best jacket, paired with a deep red waistcoat, and his best breeches. If he goes on foot, he'll be covered in dust by the time he arrives, so he decides to wait until one of his neighbors is leaving with her cart to get a ride with her.

The cart is also faster than Victor could ever hope to be, but it's not fast enough for his liking. It's one of the times when he wishes he had wings.

Still, his neighbor gets him there in time for the afternoon tea, and as Victor jumps off the wagon he promises her she can have his help with any repairs for the entire next month. A puff of smoke rises from her pipe and she laughs at him.

"Go woo the Katsuki boy first, Vityen'ka", she says. He nods at her and she laughs at his serious expression before setting off to Bamfurlong.

Taking a deep breath, Victor turns around to see a familiar figure standing by the parapet and looking down at the river. There's a deep green cloak draped over his shoulders, a basket at his feet, and his nose is faintly pink.

Victor smiles, wide and heart-shaped.

"Yuuri!", he calls. Yuuri turns his head and they lock eyes, a familiar smile spreading across his face.

Victor wants to kiss him. He stays rooted to the spot, however, and thinks he'd be perfectly content to only gaze at Yuuri forever, like in those stories of elves Mayor Samwise tells the children sometimes.

In the end, it's Yuuri who walks up to him. His cheeks are also pink and, under his cloak, he's clad in a warm brown jacket and orange overcoat. It's the coziest sight Victor has ever seen.

"Hello, Victor", Yuuri says, picnic basket firmly in hand. Victor can feel a sting on his own cheeks from smiling so much.

"Ready for the adventure?", he says.

"As ready as I'll ever be", Yuuri answers with a nervous chuckle. "But I thought we would eat first."

"Oh, of course!", Victor says. Yuuri had said he would take care of the food since Victor was in charge of so much of the preparations already, but from then on he refused to give Victor any details whatsoever. "Will I finally find out what we're having or will you blindfold me first?"

Yuuri blushes even more and mumbles something about Victor being the one who said he liked surprises. Victor laughs, ecstatic - Yuuri remembered!

They walk out the bridge and follow the river course until they spot Victor's boat. It's a slim one, made from ash and painted the same green as Yuuri's cloak, and its signs of use are barely seen thanks to Victor's devoted care. Yuuri's eyes sparkle with curiosity behind his glasses.

"It's very pretty", he says, and Victor preens. He's spent a long time battling dissatisfaction with his own skills because of this boat - he built it with his own hands under the tutelage of his father, and then of uncle Yakov, and many times he looked upon it only to think there was something missing. Many times Victor felt like giving up like he'd never make something good in his life.

But now he's here with Yuuri, about to have the best night of their lives, and Yuuri likes the work of his hands. It warms him up from his hair to his toes.

"Thank you!", Victor says.

They search for a place nearby where they can eat their meal in peace. Yuuri is the one to find it: a big oak tree a few feet away from where the boat is, overlooking a gentle slope and offering a great view of the sunset over the bridge. Victor helps him set the tablecloth on the grass and they sit down, placing the basket in front of them.

"Mother helped me pack everything", he says as he pulls napkins, wooden boxes, and a small tea set out of the basket, "but I'm the one who cooked." One of the napkins is folded and placed over Victor's lap. The feeling of Yuuri's fingers brushing against his legs makes Victor blush.

Then, Yuuri reaches out and picks up the boxes. Victor lets out a small exclamation - he recognizes the design. "Those are the ones I sold you last year!"

Yuuri nods, bashful. "They're so cute; it's a pity to use them outside of special occasions."

Victor fights the impulse of getting up and start dancing a jig. Instead, he concentrates on not dropping the white cup of tea Yuuri hands him and on the movement of Yuuri's hands as they pull out the lids of the boxes to reveal the food. It's not much - there's onigiri and blini, in addition to a couple of mochis.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted a different topping, but then I thought "it won't be a surprise anymore if I do that", so I kept it simple and put only sour cream and fish", Yuuri explains, handing Victor one of the blinis. Victor picks it up with careful fingers and takes a bite.

It's delicious, soft and with the right amount of cream. He moans in delight.

"My great-grandmother was still alive the last time I ate a blini this delicious", he says, licking his fingers clean instead of using the napkin. Yuuri, who's eating his second blini now, beams.

They go through the rest of the blinis quickly and then move to the onigiris which, paired with the tea, are equally appetizing.

"I didn't know you could cook that well, Yuuri", Victor says between bites.

"My parents are good teachers", Yuuri says.

Victor smiles at him again. "And you are a great student."

Yuuri ducks his head. Victor can see him biting back a smile, and wishes Yuuri would let it bloom, free.

"Oh", Victor says, looking at the top of Yuuri's head, where a small leaf has landed. "Wait, there's something in your hair."

He scoots closer to Yuuri and, leaning towards him, removes the leaf from his black locks. They're barely two inches apart now. If Victor wanted, he could tip Yuuri's chin up and go for a kiss. Victor doesn't have enough words to express how much he wants.

He starts to move his arm away but startles when he feels something touching his wrist.

Yuuri's hand.

Without a word or a glance, Yuuri takes Victor's hand and places it on his lap. Then, he places his own hand over it, entwining their fingers. He's blushing to the tips of his ears, but his expression is resolute. He's a lovely sight under the late afternoon sunlight.

Victor flexes his fingers under Yuuri's hand and strokes his little finger, heart aflutter inside his ribcage. They eat their mochis in silence, watching the setting sun paint the sky with shades of orange and pink.

"We should get in the boat. We haven’t proven your grandma wrong yet", Victor suggests after a while, when the moon appears over the trees and he's helping Yuuri light the small lamp he brought.

Putting away all the utensils and re-folding the tablecloth and is not an easy task when neither of them is willing to let go of the other's hand, but they manage. Victor tells Yuuri he'll apologize in person for the shoddy job if needed, and Yuuri's only answer is a snort. With Yuuri's lamp illuminating the way they descend the slope slowly, mindful of any holes they might have overlooked while going up.

It hurts Victor's heart to leave Yuuri by himself beside the boat while he goes to untie the rope that keeps it anchored, but it has to be done. It's not a complicated job, at least - he thanks his past self for not going for the fancier knots he likes so much.

He's back to Yuuri in a heartbeat, and they're halfway through reaching for each other when Victor spots something inside the boat out of the corner of his eye. His body goes rigid for a moment, before Yuuri turns the lamp towards the boat and they see it's a simple cloth sack. Victor's eyes widen, and he lets out a small "ah" as he rushes forward to grab it.

"I almost forgot this! I can't believe it, Victor you stupid...", he mumbles. He opens the sack and delicately pulls its precious contents out - a golden crown made of mallorn flowers. Yuuri stares at it in awe.

Victor watches the awe turn into a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure when he places it on Yuuri's head, grinning all the while. It's a little large, but it makes for a lovely sight as predicted.

"You didn't need to", Yuuri says.

"But I wanted to." Victor adjusts the flower crown to make it sit better upon Yuuri's black locks, and tucks a few stray ones behind his ears. He lets his hands wander down Yuuri's face in a caress, holding his gaze all the while. Yuuri's lips curl into a smile, a new one - a small, precious thing. Victor presses a thumb against Yuuri's plush bottom lip, his face mirroring the expression. He can't believe he's living his best dreams.

Yuuri's fingers curl around his wrist again.

"Shall we?", he asks. Then, there's a flash of worry in his eyes. "But I should warn you I'm a poor swimmer."

Victor nods, letting Yuuri link their hands together again.

"Don't worry", he says. "I made a promise, didn't I?"

He helps Yuuri climb aboard and starts pushing the boat towards the water, after throwing the sack and the rope back in it. His breeches are soaked from the knees down by the time he gets into the boat and grabs the oars.

Yuuri eyes the wet fabric with some concern. "Do you need any help with that?"

"No, thank you, Yuuri", Victor says. "The night is warm; I'll be dry in no time."

Victor rows down the stream, watching Yuuri taking on the silhouettes of the forest around them with curious eyes, and the only sounds his ears pick up are from the oars hitting the water and a skittish animal - a fox, perhaps? - hiding in some bushes in the river bank. The lamp bathes the space between them in orange light; the treetops and the water under the boat, however, belong to the moon and his silver rays. The interplay between the two creates interesting shadows in Yuuri's face when he turns his face towards Victor again. He could be a spirit of water, ready to pull Victor down, and Victor would gladly go.

He wonders what Yuuri thinks of him in this light.

Yuuri licks his lips.

"It's beautiful", he says with an intense gaze in his brown eyes.

Victor can't handle it anymore. He rows back to the river bank as fast as his arms can, his eyes not leaving Yuuri's face for a second.

The boat hits land with an ungraceful  _clunk_  and that doesn't sound good, but he can care for it later. Right now, the only thing on his mind is how quick Yuuri is to climb on his lap and how much he likes Yuuri's natural smell. Victor pulls Yuuri even closer and runs his hands over his plush thighs as they devour each other, surroundings quickly forgotten. Their tongues meet and Victor shudders, holding on to Yuuri's waist.

Eventually, they have to part for air, and their kisses soften into little pecks and bites. Yuuri seems incapable of parting with Victor's hair, however, having buried his fingers in it right before they started kissing. Victor can catch him mumbling things like "it's like moonlight" every few seconds, so he assumes Yuuri didn't intend to say that out loud, but he's flattered nonetheless.

Yuuri abandons his lips and raises his head. Victor whines and tries to chase them, but settles for nosing at his neck and pressing a kiss to his pulse points.

"Should we head home?", Yuuri asks. He must be checking the position of the moon in the sky. "It must be dinner time, at the very least."

"Hmm, maybe", Victor concedes. He knows his stomach is going to feel uncomfortably empty in half an hour, give or take, but he doesn't move a finger to disentangle himself from Yuuri. And judging by the lack of movement, Yuuri must be equally disinclined.

"Are you getting me home first?", Yuuri asks.

"Of course I am."

He looks up to see a pout on Yuuri's lips.

"Are you leaving after?"

Victor fixes the flower crown again - it's almost slipping out of Yuuri's head and that would be a crime.

"Do you want me to?", he asks.

Yuuri's gaze finds Victor's again and he purses his lips.

"No", he says, almost a whisper.

"Then it's decided", Victor says, holding him tight. "I'm spending the night at Yu-topia again. I've always wanted to see your room, you know."

"Victor!", Yuuri says. "Who says you're invited to my room?"

It's Victor's turn to pout.

"Where else am I supposed to stay? I don't have any money in me."

"Cheapskate", Yuuri says, but there's laughter in his voice.

Victor tries his best to look innocent and defenseless. "Please?"

Still chuckling, Yuuri dips his head to kiss him again. "I'll think if I can open an exception for you", he says.

* * *

They're successful in their mission to sneak upstairs to Yuuri's room when they get to Yu-topia - the main room is crowded and at least half of said crowd is belting a drunken rendition of _The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late_ , which means Yuuri's family has their hands full and no time to check if their youngest is home yet.

Or mostly successful, since Victor happens to make eye contact with the neighbor who gave him a ride while they're trying to navigate the room without attracting attention to themselves. She takes on the scene, laughs, and tips her mug at them. The movement ends up catching Mari's eye, and she sends her brother her best " _have fun_ " look.

Victor and Yuuri blush something fierce and duck out of the room as fast as they can, but they start giggling in the middle of the stairs and don't stop until Yuuri's door closes behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://everymanwillbeaking.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/misguidedLight)


End file.
